As an adaptive prediction filter, a Viterbi equalizer that iteratively performs generation of a replica, calculation of a phase error, and estimation of a channel impulse response vector on received sample data is used.
The iterative channel estimation method is applied to orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) reception.
Examples of the related art are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-268540 and Shinsuke Takaoka and Fumiyuki Adachi “Adaptive Prediction Iterative Channel Estimation for OFDM Signal Reception in a Frequency Selective Fading Channel”, Technical Report of IEICE, RCS2002-157, pp. 65-70, August 2002.